


All The Beautiful Colors

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Another Suicide, Blood Fascination, Graphic Violence, Insane Kankri, Kankri murders everyone, Kankri murders everyone and then kills himself :(, Somewhat poetic in nature, Suicide, everything else is right though i promise, garuauauanteeeed or your money back, good grammar, i mean spell, no mispellings, see thats ironic because i dont know how to spel garuntee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no sgrub au where kankri goes batshit and kills everyone lets get this party started</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Beautiful Colors

**Author's Note:**

> like most of my work i am no longer fond of this  
> whatever
> 
> all those tags are serious btw  
> #tw

You love them, all of them, you love watching the rainbow clouds bloom up under their faces and you kind of want to see it spilled?  
Blood, so colorful and beautiful, and as your fingers dance through the ocean you notice that it's not as reflective as you had thought. The last bit of rust is released from her still body, and you marvel at how sluggish her heart has already gotten with no pressure to back it up.  
"6eautiful."

You should have known he wouldn't make it easy. You told him you just wanted a better look, but he flipped out for some reason. You think the rust is quite nice. You don't know what he's complaining about. But nevermind that, not easy doesn't mean impossible. The brown arcs across your vision, and you don't see how anyone could think it looks like shit, it glistens, like a liquid jewel, amber, it's beautiful, it's beautiful. 

He's confused, you can tell, you can see it and it's beautiful.  
"K-Kankri, what ithh grow-going on--"  
It's like light, like gold, shining on the tip of your nose and you stick your tongue out to catch the droplet before it can fall and it tastes not like iron or salt but still metallic, and his face is paling and you kind of want to put him back together so you can rip out his throat and watch the blood push itself out again, and again, and again.

She's signing at you frantically, and you form your fingers into the sign for sweet but instead of pulling down from your own mouth you motion downwards from hers, beclaws that's all she's ever been, sweet. Your claws tear lines down her arm and across her wrist and theres something in the scent of her blood, a sort of spicy-salty-sour smell of olives, kalamata olives, which aren't even green. 

She smells the blood and comes looking for you, and you explain you just wanted a closer look and there's a scent of evergreen in the air now and you knew she wouldn't understand. If evergreen were something you found pleasant you wouldn't be taking steps to make sure she wouldn't come back. 

You can hear her skateboard a mile away and wow this is just too easy. And her smile disappears which breaks you somewhere that can't matter all that much because it doesn't hurt but then she worries about you instead of anyone else and you definitely didn't have a tear in your eye when she grabbed your weapon and made a decidedly non-lethal cut down her own arm and told you to tell her how it smelled. You're feeling kind of triggered and you tell her so. She looks at you and mends your heart with a smile, because of course that's what it was that broke, and then whispers  
"1 s33 h1s blood, k4nkr1." And you aren't paying enough attention because of her shining turquoise anti-anti-freeze (so called because your eyes are burning for some reason) so you don't understand her meaning at first when she sobs out "tr1gg3r w4rn1ng: su1c1d3" and it's your fault you knew she was hiding fragility underneath her personality and you still  
Blood  
Blood is beautiful, especially Latula's, and you tell her so, taking off her glasses and watching her eyes slip shut and eventually stop opening again and whispering her into slumber. If gold is your fourth favorite turquoise is your third with peridot and garnet falling close behind those. 

She's ready for you with a lesson on how blood works and you stand transfixed, every piece of you directed towards the pictures and the gradients that include everything but ruby. But if it's better to see garnet amber gold peridot jade and turquoise in person fluorite should be better also. And you have her to thank that you can make it last so long this time and you tell her so with a mumble of trigger warning. She claws at you and it's strange, not matching who she is at all, and then first place appears and she's begging, begging to figure out how your blood works, to deduce which elements fix the oxygen and compared to what she's offering now all of the information you learned mere minutes ago seems useless already.  
"Please, find 9ut, tell me!" She catches you off guard and light flows from her fingers and makes you face death and all kinds of unhappy emotions so you make the obvious choice and wow fluorite really is much prettier in person and the smell of cobweb is actually a lot better than it sounds. 

The smile falters. You grin widely at him and it occurs to you that if you asked permission there'd be a better chance of no resistance. He shakes his head and you glare.  
All in all you prefer even jade evergreen to sapphire salt.

This one is annoying, refusing to fall into both amethyst AND blue goldstone, and it's kind of pissing you off. Also he cleaned up the peridot that you were saving for later. You have to admit your shock when he doesn't cackle or chuckle or do voodoo. Just sitting there allowing you to examine and after much deliberation you decide that the shitty sparkle dust warrants a result of borderline blue goldstone. But by then he isn't breathing enough for you to tell him and you wonder if he ever was in the first place. 

She finds you before you find him so, okay, you can deal with a little queue swapping. You think she’s stunned into silence by the blood, and, you agree, it is rather gorgeous.  
And then you’re walking across a sea of rubellite and it’s almost faceted like a cut stone, and then you can’t help but giggle because grey skin grey stone  
cut skin cut stone

You hold his hand in yours and it’s only still attached to his body because you kind of don't want to hurt him.  
You do truly want to see his blood stream down his neck and pool just above his clavicle and Adam’s apple but you don’t think you could possibly go through with it.  
You don’t really know why. You don’t really want to be alone.  
so for now you settle for tracing claws across his neck and watching the blood jump up there like you actually set it free.  
You think he could definitely be an amethyst but you also think he deserves better so you hold off on the label.  
You sigh, and rest your head against his chest, leaning into him and getting even more blood on him than you already had just from sitting on his lap. He places a hand tentatively on the back of your head, and you purr unevenly. You want to see it you want to see it you have to you can’t just not. You whine, and look up at him. He’s concerned about you for some reason, if only he knew just what you were thinking, that would be quite delicious and you might even get him to do it himself.  
You trill an apology at him and nick his shoulder, you can’t help it. A single droplet wells up over the injury.  
He startles, and stiffens, and when you look up at him you try to replace your fascinated expression with something that wouldn’t have made his brows furrow in shock. He swallows and you watch him try to form words, and the shine on that violet droplet is unfairly enticing. Your gaze flickers back and forth between him and the blood, unable to remember which one you had decided was more important and you panic because you really don’t want to make the wrong choice and if you could just remember what’s supposed to happen if you screw up it might help you figure everything out. You don’t even realise, but you’re shuddering, shoulders quaking, whimpering out breathy sobs as you try to not make a choice and he pulls you tight against him and you could just stick your tongue out and fuck it’s falling what do what do  
You scramble out of his arms and pounce, succeeding in acquiring the precious purple drop, but accidentally digging your teeth into his skin and as soon as you realise this you whimper and pull back, hiding your eyes and holding your breath because you won’t you can’t hurt him. He tries to coax you out of where you’re hidden, but you won’t come out; if you do you’ll see the blood, the beautiful, shining, irreplaceable blood, god, you want it so much. What was the reason you couldn’t have it, again?  
...  
You don’t remember. You do know that you can’t have it though.  
“C-Cr9nus.”  
“Yeah, Kan?” You don’t even have it in you to frown at the nickname.  
“Remind me why I can’t have y9ur bl99d.” He says nothing, and you shiver. “Cr9nus please I want it it’s so purple and bright please d9n’t let me, d9n’t let me d9 it.” Again he says nothing, and you look up and he’s gone. He left.  
He left you.  
You stand up and follow after him, your hive only has one exit, after all. You find him trying to open your front door and pull him away from it and slam him against the wall, and salty rusted amethyst takes your and his breath away in ways that are fundamentally opposite. And you stop. You press a hand against his pulse point and almost lose your mind with vertigo and relief at the same time when his pusher is still beating.  
"Cr9nus, Cr9nus please I'm s9rry!" He coughs weakly, and opens his eyes, and his fins flick once and you shiver.  
"K-Kan... Vwwhvhat vwa- wvwas that?" You snuggle up against him and whine, apologising almost compulsively. You are completely blindsided when he doesn't wrap his arms around you, in fact he doesn't try to comfort you at all. He sighs heavily and gets up, acting nonchalant but you can tell he's about to make a break for it.  
"Cr9nus... Please d9n't leave me?" You've barely distinguished the start of a head shake (N9 he said n9 why w9uld he say n9) before you lunge for him, landing on top of him and knocking the breath out of him. "Cr9nus I d9n't want t9 hurt y9u please say y9u'll stay with me." Where there used to be love in his eyes only fear is apparent and you don't want to do it but you have to and the only thought you have while watching the blood drain out of his body is that this isn't the ending this story is supposed to have.  
Second place runs out.  
There's no more blood.  
Except...  
Except for first place.  
This time instead of walking or dancing across the sea you drown in it and it's the most beautiful shade of pure scarlet you've ever seen and you can't feel anything besides painfully ecstatic alertness

**Author's Note:**

> ive started on another chapter ill be working on it  
> i dunno when ill finish but ill post it when i do


End file.
